A Final See You Later
by Kiseki Lin
Summary: A look on what Sena's thoughts could've been after the American game finished. Randomness, FemSena. Made for FPA’s Challenge #2: Quote Writing. Quote: "All Good Things Must Come to an End" English Proverb.


**A Final See You Later**

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

Author's Note: Spoilers. It might seem a bit random, but I tried to keep things together and have a pace set. An introspective on what Sena might've felt after the American tournament ended, well, femSena anyway. I can't seem to be able to write Sena as a male for some reason. This is probably not directly related to Goal, but could serve as a template to when I get to this part, (yes, I'm not giving up on Goal even if it takes me years to complete).

Made for FPA's Challenge #2: Quote Writing. We might not having a poll coming up, but if it does, it's starting on August 1st, 2009 to August 15th, 2009.

Thanks to Kisaiyo for betaing for my rusty skills, I know it's not your fandom and you probably didn't understand parts, but I'm happy that you helped me out!

**When I pressed the publish button, I put in the wrong rating K+. I changed it to T. Sorry for those who received the alert.**

* * *

Kobayakawa Sena knew what the saying, "all good things must come to an end," meant firsthand. It was when the Christmas Bowl ended, where she thought that she would never play American football alongside many of the amazing players she had come to know when she first experienced it, that she felt that feeling that had course through her. Yet, the last tournament was done and she knew it was the definite goodbye in the years to come, the official parting where she knew that this was it. It was the end to such a superb time in her life.

It was hard, Sena realized, as she stood by and watched the American team celebrate their victory in the American Football Youth World Cup tournament. The game ended only a few minutes prior. Another moment passed. A tug at her heartstrings, a smile that twitched, Sena felt like she could cry. This would be the last time she would ever play with the people she truly learned to be friends with – her first ever true friends outside of her non-blood related siblings.

For all their differences, for many of them coming from different teams, they've worked wonderfully together to give the American hard rub on the sport they created! Each one of them were disappointed that they couldn't beat the Americans, but the pride of knowing that it didn't end in a draw – that they even managed to bring themselves to ultimately challenge them in an astounding battle still brought a sense of pride to the entire team.

Sena raised a hand to her eyes to block out the sun that shone brightly over the stadium and looked towards the Americans once more, catching the gaze of one Spencer 'Panther' Patrick as he gave her a cheerful smile and a wave. She couldn't help the smile despite the fact that he was her rival and that he beat her in the very end. To her, it was a silent promise of challenging once more, the challenge of getting the spot of the fastest runner in the world.

"Sena-san…" She broke the gaze she held with Panther to glance to her side to the one who called her.

Her head tilted back to stare at the tall dark-haired male in front of her. Sena nodded to tell him continue. It wasn't like him to actively seek her out without having something to say to her. "To challenge someone great…The one who makes you realize that there are boundaries that need to be crossing…It's amazing, isn't it?" said Kakei, a wistful look passed fleetingly in his eyes.

Sena smiled. Yes, the boundaries that separated Panther and her abilities were huge. The genetics of a Black man against an Asian woman were very far apart It was a miracle in itself that Sena competed as she did.

"Is that how you felt when you went against Yamato-san, Kakei-san?" Sena's smile widened as she and Kakei simply stood side by side, while chaos reigned over the field from both the American and Japanese sides.

"You could say that." Kakei gave an awkward smile, looking in the direction of the man who changed his life for the better. The man who taught him to use his abilities to the best he could and overcome the restrictions that he placed on himself.

Before Sena could reply, two people knocked her over, Monta and Suzuna. Kakei wasn't any better with Mizumachi jumping right on him.

"You two look like you're brooding, stop that!" Suzuna stood up and placed her hand on her hips, sending Sena and Kakei a frown. "Cheer up!"

"Actually, Sena, you look like you're going to burst into tears soon, even with that smile in place." Monta frowned, glancing back and forth between the towering male figure and the much shorter female.

"Ah! Kakei, were you trying to make Sena cry?" Mizumachi asked in his loud voice. Sena, Monta, Suzuna, and Kakei were giving Mizumachi exasperated looks, but then they all felt a killer intent envelop the area where they were, an area that was conveniently away from the crowds and was probably the quietest area within the stadium.

The source of it glared straight at Kakei. Agon's eyes gleamed dangerously as he marched straight towards Kakei, ready to slaughter him for 'trying' to make his little sister 'cry.' Luckily, it was just him who probably heard and came to threaten Kakei himself.

"I-it's no-not like that, A-Agon-niisan!" Sena rushed forward and wedged herself between Agon and Kakei, both glaring daggers at each other. "Kakei-san was trying to comfort me is all!" Sena gulped as Agon's gaze grew more intense. She hadn't meant to make him more angry! Sena felt like crying.

"Oi, fucking Unsui-look-alike, looks like she's not going to you anymore." It was Hiruma to the rescue, one that Sena was thankful, but it also caused her fright. The blonde haired devil gave a mocking bow accompanied by a grin to Agon, but he also gave a look to Sena to indicate they would talk later. Like hell she would get a freebie Agon distraction without doing something for him in return!

Agon whirled around and darted after Hiruma; the distraction that becomes the target within moments of seeing each other unless they're consciously working together. Hiruma was perhaps the only one who can actually divert Agon's attention without trying. One that Sena was grateful, even if she had to deal with the consequences later - from the both of them.

"It's You-nii to the rescue!" Suzuna thrust a fist into the air with a grin spreading across her face as Monta shook his head at her antics.

"Well, we'll be borrowing Sena, hope none of you mind." Monta cast a glance at the two males that backed up when Agon came close. Suzuna and Monta wanted to take Sena to the stands because they knew what she was feeling. It was the feeling of knowing that they would never be able to gather like this again. And the perfect way to see everyone together with a good view was in the stands. Suzuna even found a perfect place to see everyone before she grabbed Monta to look for Sena.

"Kakei, let's go celebrate with everyone." Mizumachi gave a thumbs-up to the three of them and dragged his best friend back into the sea of football players.

"I'll see you later then, Sena-san." Kakei yanked himself out of Mizumachi's grip and gave a nod of goodbye before walking away himself with Mizumachi following behind.

"Bye," called out Sena, waving a bit before Suzuna and Monta grabbed a hold of her arms.

"Let's go to the stands, Sena." Suzuna tugged on Sena's arms before proceeding to drag her to the stands with the help of Monta who followed Suzuna lead and hauled Sena over to the particular spot Suzuna wanted her to see.

Sena gave the two of them a deadpan look. The way Suzuna said it sounded almost as if she was asking her to go up there with them, but from the manhandling she was currently experiencing, it was more of a demand than anything!

"Don't worry, Sena," whispered Monta, who caught the look she shot them. Sena, who managed to hear over the loudness of the crowd gave a nod. The three reached their destination and Suzuna pointed down to the field. They were nearing the mid-section of the stands behind the Japanese team's benches. It wasn't as crowded as it was ten minutes prior, but after a moment of waiting patiently for the lower section of the stand to empty out, a smile broke out onto Sena's face.

Down below, Sena could see Agon and Hiruma arguing with Mamori, Unsui, Kurita, and Yamabushi trying to stop them from causing property damage. Kid, Musashi, Marco, and Takami were conversing in another part. Gao, Banba, and Otawara were grinning in a way that sent a shiver down Sena's spine. Kakei, Mizumachi, Akaba, and Kotarou were standing off to the side, Kakei trying to calm Mizumachi down and Kotarou ranting to Akaba who only strummed his guitar. Shin, Sakuraba, Ikkyu, Taka, Yamato, and Riku stood off to another side, the running backs and wide receivers talking respectively. Everyone else was just watching the others with sweatdrops as the sound of gunshots rang through the air near them.

Sena tore her gaze away, unable to watch the scene any longer. The tugging at her heart felt harder and stronger. Monta and Suzuna gave each other a look and each wrapped an arm around Sena.

"This'll be the last time we see this." Sena's smile turned sad. She had a lot of fun coming to America with everyone and playing together with them all. Even if they hadn't left America to go on their own ways yet, Sena felt like she was already missing all of them. Being the only female within the Kantou tournament and their esteemed, 'Eyeshield 21', they've protected her many times in this tournament and were able to build a bond with them (even the Teikoku players despite not being their first female teammate).

"Even if 'all good things must come to an end,' the memories are always there to stay with us," Sena said, all the while allowing a few tears to trail down from her eyes. Monta and Suzuna gave their agreements and untangled themselves from her.

Sena raised a hand, and wiped her tears away. "So let's get down there before the good things do come to an end!"

"YOSH!!!"

* * *

I, personally, think this is rather random and might not make much sense. It didn't really turn out the way I wanted it too, but I did try and incorporate the quote into the story. I think it could've been better, but having been on a major writing block for anything dealing with Eyeshield 21, I think it's fine. I apologize that I've made many people who like Goal wait for so long. I'm working on it slowly, but I haven't been getting anywhere and my inspirations for writing are quitting. And I updated my: **Multi-Chaptered/Others Stories, **so please check it out on my profile for details about my stories.

And I know the small together, friendship/understanding SenaxKakei moment and afterward is random, I gave forewarn. And I can see Monta and Suzuna yelling, "Yosh".


End file.
